Jurassic star wars
by lanie1099a
Summary: Please no fire and no hate sora bulkhead if you're reading this please atleast put something positive at the end of your reveiw Anyways this story follows ahsoka obi wan and anakin as raptors like I said no fire or hate because I know it is a crossover and I will soon repost my story's on the crossover section of u really want me to. :( (discontinued until further notice)
1. Found

**please no fire or hate because sora bulkhead i'm gettin alittle tired of it so please atleast end your reveiw with something positive** ,

 **first chapter of jurassic star wars, i've been thinking of this since i woke up and i will complete it**

 **FOUND**

 **third person pov.**

obi wan the feathered raptor was walking down a dirt path and heard something, he heard whimpering and it sounded like a very young raptor but the whimpers weren't out of sadness they were painful sqeaks every once in a while he came up closer to hear the raptor whimpering something so he poked his head through the bush to see a tan feathered raptor that looked to be three years old nudging it's parents who's necks were broken and they had blood all over their bodies

the raptor would nudge them often

 _mommy, daddy?_

and he then noticed it the small raptor looked that it hadn't eaten in a week or two, you could see its ribs poking out from under the feathers and a large gash on the right side that was bleeding and many other scratches

he stepped out from behind the bush to see the that the raptor had face markings that were white

he nudged the three year old raptor and saw that it was scarred when he tried to nudge it again it stood up and he saw that its foot was twisted in a weird angle almost like it had been bitten and thrashed around

it was about to fall and he caught it with his nose and sat it down

he grabbed it's loose flap of skin under the feathers and picked it up walking back into the open after 20 minutes of walking and running he finaly reached the cave and went inside where he and another raptor were living, they chose to not have seprate territories so they live in the same cave with brush, bushes and large rocks along with some pebbles and small rocks surrounding the cave inside the cave the ground was hard dirt and a ledge

he walked inside to see another raptor sleeping and when obi wan put the raptor down it quickley hobbled over to a corner in the cave that had part of the top of the cave gone there were storm clouds outside and it started to rain a little and it did not notice

the other raptor woke up and snarled loudly at the small raptor, he aproched it snarling and hissing and the small raptor bolted for the other, darker corner and cowered in fear whimpering and squeaking in pain with it's eye lids clenched together fearfuly while it's small body was shaking violently

this made the raptor that was snarling and hissing at it stop for a minute but then keep moving twords it snarling the other raptor that found the small raptor finaly stepped in

anakin stop your'e scarring it

the coal brown fearhered raptor turned around to face the pale feathered raptor that was called obi wan and hissed

it's an intruder and im ridding us of it by getting rid of it myself even if i have to kill it

no anakin your'e not going to kill it because i just rescued it

what

i'll tell you later just move over

 **anakin's pov.**

i stepped aside letting obi wan aproach the small raptor but it quickly hobbled away from him running into my foot and when it looked up at my face it shreiked in fear it tried to get away and i lightly caught it by the tail, it scratched at my nose until i let go and walked off i sat down in my usual spot, my usual spot is the ledge, i could already feel it, it was going to be a cold night

i woke up to an ice cold breeze and noticed obi wan asleep across from me i felt something warm against my side and i saw that the three year old raptor had jumped over my leg and curled up in my feathers. i quickley got up and slapped it away with my tail, it hit the wall and it curled up in a corner just when another ice cold breeze ripped through the cave and the raptor shivered violently looking hurt emotionaly and physicaly where the large gash on it's side was the featheres had fallen off

i went back to sleep and woke up in the morning to see the small raptor sleeping on my side feathers, i slapped it away again more violently this time and i saw that it had landed on it's broken foot whimpering in pain nonstop because it was sitting on it's foot i felt a little bad but not enough to regret my decision until it started to whimper

 _mommy. daddy?_

that made me a little sad assuming that it's parents are probably dead, it started to whimper louder

 _mommy_

 _daddy_

poor three year old, i shrugged off those thoughts and saw that obi wan had carved a message in the dirt

 _anakin i left a few fish for you and the raptor, i would apreiciate if you fed her_

i picked up a fish with my teeth and threw it at her and it hit her in the face, i started eating mine and i heard soft struggling, i looked over to the raptor to see her struggling to get the skin off the fish she finaly gave up and curled up in a ball being carful of her broken foot

i tilted my head and went over to the fish and ripped the skin off i then lightly nudged her head twords the meat and she rubbed her face on my nose thoughtfuly but i pushed it away violently and stormed off back to my fish

after we had eaten i was cleaning my claws when i saw out of the corner of my eye that she was aproching my side again and i snarled at her, she whimpered loudly

 _is there something wrong with me, why you hate me so much_

her breath caught and she let out a shaky breath folowed by tears forming in her eyes as she limped off

i looked at her sadly then shrugged it off as i thought to myself

i don't need freinds

i looked over to see her in a corner silently letting tears go down her face and into her feathers and a small whimper every once in a while


	2. Still don't care

chapter two

STILL DON'T CARE

obi wan's pov

i walked in the cave seeing anakin asleep and the young female raptor that called herself ahsoka was sleeping in a corner shivering i quietly growled to myself

oh anakin your only job was to keep her warm and feed her and i can already see she is'nt warm

i layed down next to her and picked her up laying her against my feathers and i started to go to sleep when i heard a loud whimper and saw ahsoka limping back to the corner and curling up

whats wrong young one

she looked at me with tears running down her face and i motioned my head to come over here and she did

she curled up with her small head in my feathers and she was crying pretty hard she finaly pulled her head back and went to sleep silently crying, i lightly growled

oh anakin what have you done to make her this upset

i finaly fell asleep and i woke up to ahsoka in the corner again, i sighed and stood up i left the cave to go find a healer

anakin's pov

i woke up to obi wan leaving the cave, i looked over to the raptor and saw it aproaching me whimpering and shivering, i hissed at her and she fell off the ledge on her foot with a squeak of pain but it was dry and hoarse from not drinking, but she did not get up which suprized me, then i saw that she must be really really hurt tears were streaming off her face and through her feathers and onto the floor making a pool

she whimpered loudly

why do you hate me s-so much

i looked at her sadly and went back to sleep when i woke up i saw her using her arms to try and hold herself up while she was aproching me i snarled at her and she cowered in fear i noticed the large cut on her side was bleeding again

i could care less

i went back to sleep and i woke up about an hour later to feel something warm and sticky on my side and i looked down to see that raptor again and that she was bleeding all over my feathers i stood up and jumped off the ledge and went under it she woke up fifteen minutes later and started whimpering

 _they left me *sigh. no one likes me my pack abandoned me and i was found by two raptors and they posed to be my parents and they died too and now the raptors that saved me are gone too everyone hates me_

my jaw dropped, she realy thought that

i climbed back up on the ledge to see that she was bleeding heavily and i rushed to stop it but she pushed me away

 _this is what you wanted isn't it, to be rid of me well now you can i'll die of bleeding out_. she snapped at me

i backed up

no i don't want this

she did not listen i cleaned the blood away and stopped it from bleeding anymore she nuzled me but i pushed it away and she whimpered

 _it's all the same_

and she limped outside of the cave and twords the river, then i realized exactly what she was doing and i chased after her she was about to jump in when i caught her and stopped her i took her back to the cave and went to sleep after she was secure in my grasp.

i woke up to her sleeping on my side and when she saw i was awake she franticaly jumped up ignoring the pain and ran off the ledge and curled up in the corner

i went back to sleep when i randomly woke up i jumped off the ledge and saw that the small raptor was bleeding badly i stopped the cuts and bite marks from bleeding and went back to the ledge

i was awakened by the small raptor again

you know what i think i'll call you snips

she limped off

i still did not care that much about her im just keeping her alive i still don't trust her and i don't like her sleeping on me i went back to sleep and five hours later she was sleeping on my side again i slapped her away and snarled she tried to stand but failed so she stayed in the corner where she was slapped to. letting tears come down her face

it was soon night time and i was outside looking at the stars while ahsoka was playing with a large pebble

i snorted

obi wan finaly walked up to me looks like he just got back from a road trip, leaves in his feathers

anakin weve been invited back into the order i know they lied to you but it's an opertunity

no obi wan im not going are you

well yes

what

i'm taking the opertunity

then what am i supposed to do here, take care of this raptor

well anakin yes you are

what no no i'm not taking care of a helpless raptor

anakin do you really not like her just one bit

well i do like her a little

then take care of her anakin its not that hard

fine. i said with distaste

ahsoka looked up at me and limped inside the cave i followed her and obi wan left i jumped up on the ledge and the small raptor dragged a fish over to me and i ate it

this time i let her curl up and burry her face into the coal brown feathers on my side i wrapped my tail around her

goodnight snips

why did you start calling me that

because of that time you snapped at me

oh

and snips call me skyguy

she yawned and closed her eyes.

 **(this is when anakin is 16 still a padawan but decided to leave the order so just so you know)**


	3. Healing

**FLASHBACKS**

 **ahsoka's pov.**

 _i was sitting on the ground when my pack came into the cave and offered me a fish but when they saw me trying to tear the skin off they threw me out of the cave because i wan't like the pack, i had tan feathers and face markings my pack had scales they made me leave because i was diffrent_

 _so i wandered off and ran into two bigger feathered raptors and they picked me up by the flap of thick feathers on my neck and took me to a large pile of brush where they live_

 _until a few days later a spinosaurus found the pile of brush and attacked, it took it's long arm and used its long middle claw and slapped me away, i landed hard on my foot and i felt it shatter under the pressure of the fall, i felt the large claw scratch my side_

 _i saw the spino use it's claws to slash at my parent's necks and my mom fell while my dad jumped up only to be bitten by the throat and thrown into me knocking me down on my broken foot_

i yelped in pain and fell down a large hill as the spino threw my parents down the hill with me, i hit many rocks and some of my feathers were ripped off, i landed in a puddle of mud, i stayed there for a week until i finaly had the strength to get up

 _when i did get up it was raining, i ran over to my parents and stayed with them for another week until a pale feathered raptor with red feathers on it's back and head found me and took me to his cave where there was a coal brown raptor that did not like me until the pale raptor left the cave and hasn't come back since_

 **anakin's pov.**

i listened to what ahsoka said

wow snips im so sorry that happened to you

she whimpered

i know

i let her curl up on my feathers while she was silently crying

hey snips you want some fish there's one left

ok skyguy

you remembered what to call me

she looked up at me with a happy expression and i stood up and brought a fish back to the ledge and she curled up on my side again when i put the fish down in front of her, i ripped the skin off and gently pushed it over to her, she took it and ate it quickley curling back up onto my side

i drifted off to sleep

 _ **flashback of leaving the order.**_

 _i was sitting on the ground with my best freind when me and obi wan were called on a mission i told my freind i'll be back,the mission was a success but when we came back the large cave that was the order had been attacked i ran in to see all of my freinds dead and some dying_ _, they told me the cave was well fortified, i was furious that they lied that it wasn't well fortified_

 _i stormed out and found my own cave obi wan folowed me but left later, he left me with a very young raptor and i intend to protect her, since my freinds died i made sure that if i ever made another freind i would protect them_

i woke up to foot steps and i saw raptors entering the cave ahsoka hid in my feathers fearfuly, i sniffed the air and reconized the scents of

obi wan, mace windu, and yoda a small green raptor

i curled my tail around ahsoka protectively

and i saw they brought many other raptors too, it was a small army

i stood up and moved in front of ahsoka they had a dark colored raptor with them

all the raptors stepped forward, i heard a squeak behind me and turned to see the dark raptor had bitten ahsoka's back and she was dangling limply from it's jaws bleeding badly i growled and leaped on the dark raptor and snapped its neck i gently nudged ahsoka and at first she did not respond i nudged her again and she squeaked painfuly

how did it sneak past me

i gently picked her up and growled at the other raptors but i put her down when she started to squeak in pain

yoda steped up to her and i growled with my teeth bared

hurt her i will not young skywalker

i don't trust you

i gently put my tail around her and pulled her twords me

he bit my tail and i stopped

windu and obi wan jumped on me and held me down while yoda picked ahsoka up ignoring her pained squeaks

stop your'e hurting her

he kept walking ignoring her pained squeaking and yelping

i had enough and got out of their grip and jumped in front of the entrance growling

let her go now

need you to join the order again we do turn the tide of the war against the separatists it will

i looked at ahsoka who was now moving her mouth in pain but nothing would come out

fine i'll join the order again as long as ahsoka gets to come with me

granted your request is, come now you must

i folowed him and the other raptors, i was in the back of the group gently holding ahsoka i would watch her carefuly to make sure if she was in pain i could know and stop for a minute

once we got to the large cave obi wan took ahsoka from me and i saw him carry her of to the medical cavern

and i wanted to follow but yoda made me follow him

we got to his ledge and he said something that suprized me

young skywalker i hereby raise your rank from padawan to knight

what why

saw i did how much you care for the youngling and think i do she shall be your padawan but take classes with the younglings for atleast 8 months

now go see her you may

i ran to the medical cavern to see ahsoka laying on a mound of soft moss and dirt, her feathers cleaned and her wounds patched with healing herbs and a small puddle of clean water next to her head

well you look comfortable snips

skyguy, she said with happyness

hey snips


End file.
